1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a storage and support pole for use with a foot drop device such as a Functional Electrical Stimulator Foot Drop Device. More particularly, this invention relates to a storage and support pole wherein certain of the components of the foot drop device may be stored within the pole when the device is not in use and wherein the leg cuff of the foot drop device may be wrapped around the pole in a manner so that a plastic sheet covering the electrodes at the inner side of the leg cuff will be maintained in intimate contact with the electrodes to extend the usable life thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Millions of people are affected by foot drop, either directly or indirectly. Foot drop is a condition where the muscles in the foot are too weak to properly lift the foot and toes while walking. Foot drop is often present in persons who have conditions such as stroke, traumatic brain injury, incomplete spinal cord injury, multiple sclerosis and cerebral palsy. Functional Electrical Stimulation devices have been provided to stop the toes from dragging. Functional Electrical Stimulators are neuroprosthetic devices that bypass the brain's communication to the leg and tell the muscles to contract which lifts the foot and allows a more natural gait.
A popular foot drop system is that manufactured by Bioness, Inc. of Valencia, Calif. and identified as a Ness L300. The Ness L300, as well as other available foot drop devices, such as the Walkaide System, normally comprises a leg cuff which is wrapped around the leg of the person with the leg cuff having one or more flexible disc-shaped electrodes positioned at the inner side thereof which are electrically connected to a stimulation unit mounted on the exterior surface of the leg cuff. The Ness L300 also includes a wireless gait sensor that is placed within the shoe as well as a portable hand-held control unit to conveniently turn the stimulator on or off. The Ness L300 also includes a recharging unit which must be used frequently and usually at night, to recharge the control unit and the stimulator unit.
When the system is not being used, it is recommended that the electrodes on the inner side of the leg cuff be wetted and then a plastic sheet, such as used to cover the electrodes during shipment, is placed over the electrodes to prevent the electrodes from drying out. Even though the wetted electrodes are covered with the plastic sheet, the electrodes last for only two or three weeks and must be replaced. Applicant believes that the plastic sheet, after being placed on the electrodes, does not maintain intimate contact with the electrodes thereby permitting the electrodes to dry out over a period of time.